


May I Have This Dance?

by cafe80s



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe80s/pseuds/cafe80s
Summary: Phineas’s uncle is having another wedding, but he doesn’t want to go. He decides to ask a friend to be his date to make the night more bearable.





	May I Have This Dance?

Every morning for Phineas Flynn was great. He’d wake up in a good mood, trot downstairs for a nice breakfast, and head off to school for a great day with his friends.

Unfortunately, this morning was a little different.

He climbed out of bed and hopped downstairs as usual, but as he approached the dining table his mother called his name in a way he didn’t expect. 

“Phineas?” A hint of seriousness in her voice drifted through the air to him. He tiptoed into the room, seeing his mother holding a fancy white card with the words _You’re Invited!_ printed on the front in pale pink. “Your uncle Greg’s just sent us the invitation for his third wedding.”

Phineas groaned. “Oh God, his weddings are so boring! Do I have to go?”

Linda looked at him disappointedly. “It would be nice! He is your uncle, after all. He’s related to you.”

“Can’t I just say I’m busy that weekend and not go?”

“No. You’re coming, and that’s it. No more arguments, please.”

Phineas huffed and made his breakfast. “Alright. I’ll find a way to enjoy it.”

________________

When they got to school, he and Ferb met up with their friend group.

”You alright, Dinnerbell? You look a little…”

”Annoyed? Yeah,” Phineas said. “Mom’s making me go to her brother’s third wedding and I do _not_ want to go. It’s gonna be tedious.”

”Is there any way to get out of it?” Buford asked.

”I already asked Mom if I can just pretend I’m busy that weekend, but she says it’s final. I _have_ to go. I haven’t got a choice.”

”What about you, Ferb?” Baljeet asked, turning to the green-haired teen.

Fern shrugged. ”I’m indifferent. I don’t mind Uncle Greg’s weddings that much. They just go on for a while, that’s all. He likes to take his time.”

“It is only one day,” Baljeet said. “Perhaps you will just have to suffer through it.”

“Hmm. Yeah, I guess so.”

________________

Phineas spent a good amount of the day thinking about the dreaded wedding. At least with Ferb there it wouldn’t be as boring. The reception would suck the most; every couple would be on the dance floor waltzing with each other, while he and Ferb would be slouching in their chairs, on the side.

At least, that’s how the last two went. The weddings were awfully frequent, and Phineas was hoping that this was one of the last he’d ever have to go to.

He saw Isabella after school at her locker, and suddenly got hit with inspiration.

”Isabella! Hey,” he said, jogging over to her. “I was wondering if you could do me a favour? Or just a thing, depending on how it goes.”

Isabella closed her locker and looked up at him. “What’s up? Also, we’re best friends. You don’t have to ask for a favour. I’ll do whatever at this point.”

Phineas chuckled. ”Well… you see, my uncle’s getting married _again_.”

”Oh,” Isabella said, frowning. “The one with the real boring weddings, right?”

Phineas nodded. “I was wondering -- y’know, to make it more bearable -- if you wanted to come with me? It doesn’t have to be like, a date. Just as a best friend thing.”

”Oh, of course,” Isabella said. “I didn’t expect it to be like a date. Do you wanna co-ordinate outfits so we can match?”

”Sure!” Phineas said. “I’ll let you know what the dress code is.”

”Thanks!” Isabella smiled sweetly. “Hey, do you wanna walk home together? It’s nice out.”

”Yeah,” Phineas said. “That would be nice.”

The teenagers walked through the suburbs of Danville together, chatting about nothing at all. They’d been best friends since they were 9, and could talk about almost everything.

The common misconception that most of the kids at their school thought was that they were a couple. The truth was quite the contrary. Neither of them really thought anything romantic about the other. It was always “my best friend” this or “my best friend” that.

If Phineas and Isabella both had nickels for each time they had to say “she’s not my girlfriend” and “he’s not my boyfriend,” they’d be two rich teenagers. Some people were genuinely shocked to find out that they weren’t actually going out.

“So what’s this, his third wife?” Isabella asked as they walked down Maple Drive.

”Yup,” Phineas confirmed. “The last one was so quick. That was only like three or four years ago. And now he has a new one!”

”Christ,” said Isabella. “Bet you hope this is the last one, huh.”

”Definitely. I don’t want to have to sit through more than three of these things.”

Isabella chuckled lightly, and they continued walking, their houses coming into vision.

“Gosh, I completely forgot to ask. When _is_ the wedding?”

”A few weeks. We’ve got time.”

_______________________

The next few weeks passed quickly, and Ferb found himself a date too. Gretchen, one of Isabella’s friends. And it was about time too, they had been flirting with each other for the past few months, and the fact Ferb asked her out felt like a deep breath finally let go by all members of their friend group.

Phineas went across the street to Isabella’s to bring her with the rest of their family to the wedding, in his tux.

He knocked on the door, and shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. Vivian answered the door, holding a tea towel.

”Phineas, honey! Isa’s still getting ready, but she’ll be finished quickly. Come in!”

Phineas stepped inside, breathing in the scent of bread baking. He smiled, remembering how comforting the smell of bread was to him.

Isabella emerged from her bedroom in a deep purple dress, which reached her knees and showed her figure niceley. There were small multicoloured flowers printed on the side, which stretched over half of the front. Phineas couldn’t help but stare.

”Oh, let me take a picture of the two of you!” Vivian quickly got her camera out and her daughter posed with Phineas in the living room.

“Alright, bye Mom!” Isabella said as they left. “I’ll see you when I get back. Love you!”

They came out the front door and saw Ferb in his car, waiting with Gretchen. She wore a teal coloured dress, which matched Ferb’s tie.

”Oh, don’t you look lovely, Isabella!” Linda called from the front door, walking down the path.

”Thank you,” Isabella replied with a smile.

”You two are gonna go with Ferb and Gretchen, and your father and I will go together. Ferb’s got directions, it’s all good.”

”Alright!” Phineas said, opening the car door for Isabella. “See you there.”

Ferb played his choice of Tiny Cowboy on the way, much to Phineas’s surprise.

“You really like this stuff? Isn’t this what Candace used to listen to?”

”Yeah. It’s grown on me. Their older stuff is pretty good.”

They arrived at a dainty white church, and saw all their other relatives out the front, socialising with one another. Willow trees provided shade for the guests in the warm May sun.

”Oh look, it’s Bob and Tiana!” Phineas said as he climbed out of the car. “Thought they’d be too busy skydiving in Europe somewhere.”

Linda and Lawrence pulled up behind them, and got out of their car. “Good, you guys made it. Should we head over?” Linda asked.

”Yeah, let’s go!” Phineas said, walking alongside Isabella. He lowered his voice. “Listen, I know you don’t know my uncle well at all, but I’m really glad you could come. This night isn’t going to be nearly as bad as it would have been.”

Isabella smiled. “It’s okay. I’d rather be hanging out at some boring wedding with you than being at home by myself.”

She found her hand clasping with Phineas’s, but neither teen said anything about it. It was a comforting feeling for her while she was being introduced to some of his family members, after being shoved into a crowd of a hundred strangers.

The doors finally opened, and the family filed in.

___________________

After the longest wedding _by far_ , the invited guests made their way to the place of the reception. It was a small hall a few streets away, which was well used by ballroom dancing classes and small elementary school discos.

The space had been decorated with fairy lights, flower arches and circular tables with white tablecloths. It was a fairly standard setup, but it looked cute.

”For me and Ferb, this is the fun part of Uncle Greg’s weddings. Stuff actually happens, but after a while we just end up sitting back at our table and sipping the lemon water for the rest of the night.”

”Can’t wait,” Isabella said in monotone.

”Hey, you’re here with me. It’ll be fun for the whole time, don’t worry.” Phineas smiled at her, which made her grin back.

A few hours of funny anecdotes, family photgraphs, and a three course dinner later, the dancing music started to play, and the four teenagers moseyed to the dance floor. Phineas and Isabella saw Ferb and Gretchen leave out the side somewhere as a slower song started playing. Phineas just chuckled to himself.

The sun had set, and the room had dimmed down. Only the fairy lights and a few ceiling lights illuminated the room, giving a glow to each person’s face.

A slow, romantic song began playing next, and Phineas immediately put his hand out to Isabella. She looked at it, confused.

”May I have this dance?” He asked, looking into her eyes.

She placed her hand in his. “Yes, of course.”

He placed his hands on her waist, she placed hers on his shoulders, and the two swayed from side to side for the first verse of the song.

_God, I want to kiss her._

”Hey, Isabella?” Phineas asked, feeling hopeful.

”Mm?”

”I know we’ve been best friends for like, ever, but I just… you look so beautiful tonight. I don’t even care that we’re at my uncle’s boring wedding. I… I really like you.” He smiled.

Isabella smiled back, her heart racing. “I really like you too.”

Phineas bent down, and Isabella reached up to him, taking the side of his face in her right hand. They kissed, their lips fitting together so perfectly.

When they separated, they grinned at each other. Phineas held Isabella more closely as they swayed to the music.

It couldn’t have been a more perfect night.


End file.
